Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 71
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Cobra Strikes To Kill | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Allen Simon | Inker2_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Gloria (Ezra's granddaughter) * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Mrs. Brown (Jeanie's mother) * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Thrust of Death | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Driving through Washington, Madeline Joyce stops when a suburban home suddenly explodes. She changes into Miss America to investigate and is suddenly attacked by two men, one of whom shows expert fencing skills with his cane. After fighting them off, Miss America goes into the house to try to find survivors. Inside she finds an FBI agent who she quickly recovers from the house. Outside he insists that she go back inside and recover the body of a dead man that will prove that he was murdered. Madeline goes inside and recovers the corpse from the burning building but when she returns she finds that the FBI agent has been murdered by the men who set off the explosion. With the killers having fled, Miss America pays a visit to FBI headquarters and learns that the corpse was that of General Wilkins, a man important to the war effort, and that the FBI agent who was murdered suspected that he did not die of natural causes like the coroners report found. She learns that Wilkins died shortly after visiting his family physician and getting a shot. Looking through the dead FBI agents notes, Miss America that retraced the movements of General Wilkins on the day that he died. One item of interest was the local gym, prompting to Miss America to ask if they do fencing there, the FBI chief confirms that they do and Madeline rushes off to investigate. She smashes into the gym on the Fencing Master, a Nazi spy, and his minions. However, before she can defeat them they train guns on her forcing her to stand down. The Fencing Master then explains his plan that he tips his sword with a special chemical that reacts with morphine causing heart failure in his victims at a later time and that he intends to target General Summers next. When General Summers suddenly enters the room for his fencing practice, Miss America breaks free and begins fighting the Nazis. While Summers and the Fencing Master fight, Miss America easily defeats the spies and then prevents the Fencing Master from landing his fatal blow on Summers. As the Fencing Master tries to escape, Miss America knocks him out by throwing his own sword at him. With the spies captured, Miss America then explains the entire plot to the FBI. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = White Treasure of Mind | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Nobody's Children | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Al Bellman | Inker5_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Murder of Mark Wickstrom | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker6_1 = Carmine Infantino | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Henry Other Characters: * * Kurt Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}